


Корабль, который стрелял по коленным чашечкам

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг «Корабля, который пел» Энн Маккефри. Космический корабль Джон с позывными Д-540 обрел независимость после 20 лет патрульных миссий и подозревает своего диспетчера Гарольда Финча в нечестной игре...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабль, который стрелял по коленным чашечкам

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения по миру. Действие «Корабль, который пел» происходит в далеком будущем, где люди, родившиеся физически неполноценными, выполняют функции сверхмощных компьютеров. С детства их воспитывают определенным образом, сажают в непроницаемые капсулы и подключают к сложнейшим механизмам (космическим кораблям, горнопроходческим комбайнам), которые должны играть роль их тел. «Отключающий код» — комбинация слогов, позволяющая открыть капсулу, в которой находится такой киборгизированный человек.

За двадцать лет активной эксплуатации Джон-540 успел поработать со многими диспетчерами Центральных Миров. Финч с его идеальной артикуляцией и неспособностью к мату даже в самых экстремальных ситуациях — например, когда Джона и трех других капсульников похитил чокнутый пират — был одним из лучших.

Забавно, но Джон ни разу не попытался представить, как он выглядит.

Ему казалось, что Финч значительно моложе: этакий немного наивный, слегка необстрелянный, с по-подростковому непробиваемой уверенностью в себе — несмотря на явно завышенный для этой работы коэффициент интеллекта и способность не терять голову в самых тяжелых ситуациях.

Голос, правда, не совсем подходил к этому образу, но у голосов возраст обманчивый. Например, «голос» самого Джона не менялся с тех самых пор, как его пересадили в нынешнюю капсулу, а было это еще до его условного отрочества. Но капсульники не произносят слова через рот, хоть и пользуются собственными голосовыми связками. Они могут управлять звучанием и тембром в куда более широких пределах, чем обычные люди, не подключенные к механизмам. На занятиях Джона научили такой манере речи, чтобы создавалось впечатление мужчины средних лет. Так он и говорил и в пятнадцать, и тогда, когда на самом деле достиг тридцати-сорокалетнего возраста.

Уже значительно позже, начав работать самостоятельно, Джон внес в свою речевую программу несколько усовершенствований, научившись всегда говорить как бы пришептывая. Слабонервных это выводило из себя, а ему только того и надо было. Они с Джессикой немало над этим посмеивались, особенно когда Джон заработал свое говорящее прозвище.

Он усилием воли подавил воспоминания о Джессике: его второй постоянной напарницы не стало уже четыре года назад, а вместе летать они прекратили и того раньше, но думать о ней до сих пор было больно.

Так вот, Финч был значительно старше — лет под восемьдесят, если судить по сетке едва заметных морщинок около глаз. И одет он был в костюм из натуральных тканей, как послушно сообщила Джону камера с увеличением. Очень старомодный костюм, идеально выдержанный, с вручную завязанным галстуком. А в глазу у него торчал самый настоящий монокль на золотой цепочке.

Надо же!

Диспетчерской зарплатой тут и не пахло.

Финч явно ориентировался в рубке безо всяких усилий и чувствовал себя абсолютно уверенно, как будто он владел всем здесь вокруг, включая самого Джона. Опустился в пилотское кресло-ложемент, которое занимали раньше и Джессика, и Кара, и Марк, и непроницаемым, чуть навыкате взглядом уставился на центральный пилон, за которым упрятана была капсула с физическим телом Джона.

— Ну, — сказал Джон, — рад, что вы наконец-то изволили показаться. Это вам я обязан попыткой затянуть меня обратно на службу?

Финч приподнял левую бровь.

— Не думаю, что предложение новых двигателей по льготной цене можно расценить как «затягивание», Д-540, — сказал он. — Но в любом случае я пришел поговорить с вами, потому что вы об этом… скажем мягко, попросили. У вас, как я понимаю, остались какие-то опасения относительно контракта?

— В дипломатии вам не откажешь, Финч, — согласился Джон. — Опасения — вот это действительно сказано мягко. Я подозреваю Центральные Миры в нечестной игре и вас в первую очередь.

Он переключился с основного динамика на первый вспомогательный, чтобы голос его шел не из центральной панели, а над ней, и Финчу бы пришлось инстинктивно поднять взгляд и говорить с ним снизу вверх. Финч на этот фокус не поддался — уверенно сверлил взглядом все тот же титановый щиток.

Почему-то Джону показалось, что когда Финч смотрит на него, он видит не «официальное» тело Джона — новейшие приборы, недавно отремонтированную рубку и, в более широком смысле, элегантный обтекаемый корпус космического корабля, — а маленькое, искореженное, рожденное неполноценным тельце, навеки упрятанное в эту оболочку.

Джон отогнал видение. Позволил противнику взять психологический верх над собой — проиграл. А он не собирался проигрывать. Он никогда по-настоящему не проигрывал… если не считать самых стоящих вещей, вроде жизней Джессики и Кары.

— По-моему, у вас нет оснований жаловаться, — протянул Финч. — По состоянию на это утро вы официально рассчитались с долгами за ваше медицинское обслуживание и аппаратную часть. Вы свободный корабль, Д-540. Всего за двадцать лет службы. Кажется, впервые за всю историю Центральных Миров корабль расплатился так быстро. Те ваши коллеги, кто не погибает на службе, — а убить вас довольно трудно — служат столетиями.

Обращение «Д-540» вызывало у Джона спокойную, холодную ярость. Обычно Финч называл его официальными позывными только в самом начале сеанса связи, а потом обходился куда менее формальным «Джон».

— Именно это меня и настораживает, — резко произнес Джон. — Не будете же вы отрицать, что я расплатился _слишком_ быстро? Раньше еще можно было списывать на совпадения, но последние три миссии… Этот рейс на Арктур диспетчерская намеренно оттянула, чтобы дать его мне!

— Во-первых, в том районе не было свободных кораблей, — проговорил Финч, — а во-вторых, никто не мог предугадать, что вы выполните задачу с таким блеском, что благодарные арктуриане осыпят вас тройной премией.

— Свободных кораблей не было потому, что вы отправили Джосс и Лайонела на Старую Землю, — проговорил Джон (Лайонел уже высказал ему довольно кислые претензии на этот счет во время недавнего сеанса связи). — А арктурианская национальная щедрость известна всем. Но даже если бы не эта тройная премия, я бы все равно был очень близок к освобождению. И должен сказать, не из-за моих собственных усилий — четыре года назад, когда погибла Джессика, я не стремился быть в фаворе. Это оставляет только два вопроса: для чего я вам нужен и в какую горячую точку вы хотите меня послать?

— А вам не кажется, что вы несколько… фантазируете? — чуть улыбнулся Финч. — Какой смысл сначала помогать вам выкупиться, а потом отправлять в горячую точку? И почему именно в горячую точку?

— Я отлично знаю свою репутацию, — если бы Джон мог пожать плечами, он бы это сделал. — И свой психопрофиль. И вы его знаете. Вы отлично понимаете, что нужно только предложить верную наживку. Судя по тому, что Центральные Миры и вы лично уже столько лет препятствуете моим поискам нового напарника, опасность предстоит нешуточная. То ли мой напарник вряд ли выживет, то ли вы хотите конкретного человека мне в пару.

— Я рад, что вы настолько хорошо изучили Центральные Миры и меня лично, — проговорил Финч. — И чего вы от меня хотите теперь? Вы намереваетесь с треском отказаться, хлопнуть дверью и заключить контракт хотя бы с теми же арктурианцами? Ждете, что я буду вас отговаривать?

Если бы Финч был хуже воспитан, его голос сочился бы ядом. Сейчас в нем звучало, пожалуй, легкое отвращение. «Какую должность он занимает в Центральных Мирах? — подумал Джон. — Никак не меньше главы всей Диспетчерской службы, а скорее и что-то покруче… Но почему он притворялся обычным диспетчером?»

— Нет, — сказал Джон, — вы знаете, чем меня поманить. Таких двигателей и такой работы, как Центральные Миры, мне не предложит ни одна частная компания и ни одно другое правительство. Но у меня есть одно условие. И вы должны знать, что я высказываю его с полным пониманием ситуации.

— Любопытно услышать.

— Я согласен на пятилетний контракт, но хочу, чтобы моим напарником стали вы.

Финч выронил свой старомодный монокль.

— Нет, Джон, — пробормотал он, назвав вдруг Джона по имени, — это невозможно. Вы несерьезно! Вы сами только что…

— Да, вы интриган, — перебил его Джон, — но я знаю, что на вас можно положиться. И еще я знаю, что в глубине души вы авантюрист и тоскуете по приключениям. Соглашайтесь, Финч. Из нас получится отличная команда. А если вас смущает ваш возраст, то учитывая, насколько хорошо я умею стрелять, едва ли ваши физические навыки моего пилота будут иметь значение.

Тут Джон не преувеличивал: большинство кораблей, почти всемогущие в космосе, на земле превращались в сущие консервные банки. Но только не он. За годы Джон настолько отточил искусство стрельбы и приспособил самые обычные простенькие лазеры для своих внутренних и внешних манипуляторов, что его совершенно не зря зря прозвали «Кораблем, который стреляет по коленным чашечкам».

Этих коленных чашечек он прострелил столько — хватило бы на двадцать сервизов.

А что? Очень действенная воспитательная мера.

— Нет, — твердо проговорил Финч, поднимаясь с пилотского кресла. — Это совершенно исключено.

Он побледнел, руки у него дрожали.

— Тогда я не буду подписывать контракт с Центральными Мирами, — просто ответил Джон.

Финч развернулся и вышел прочь. Джон еле успел открыть для него лифт: у него было ощущение, что Финч шагнул бы прямо в шахту мимо двери.

«Ну и ну, — подумал он, — неужели я его настолько пугаю? Или это моя репутация?»

***

Джон ожидал целой делегации возмущенных шишек с самых верхов патрульной службы, которые бы попытались наставить его на путь истинный. Или так, или приказ немедленно убраться и не занимать зря посадочную площадку, раз он уже не на службе.

Но все было тихо.

Над регульской Главной базой догорел закат; небо окрасилось в самые причудливые оттенки ультрафиолетового. Розовая полоса еще какое-то время сияла над кладбищем, четко прорисовывая верхушки генномодифицированных елей, что ровными рядами высились позади могил, а потом угасла. Джон подумал о Джессике, но, как ни странно, мысль не вызвала даже того тупого укола боли, что днем — только горькую печаль.

По-прежнему ничего. Диспетчерская ответила на его запросы незнакомым женским голосом и сообщением, что никаких сообщений для Д-540 не принимали.

Он подумал и связался с Зои: уж если кто и был в курсе последних сплетен, то только городская капсульница, заведующая всей транспортной системой столицы.

— Джон, дорогуша! — воскликнула она. — Ну ты и мастер вести вести переговоры! Тут только и слухов было, что о тебе.

— А что, собственно, такого? — не понял Джон.

— Председатель финансового правления Патрульной Службы пропал! Побеседовал с тобой, потом отпустил личный автомобиль, сел в метро и растворился. Я просматриваю все камеры наблюдения, и то не могу его найти, а нужно очень постараться, чтобы от меня уйти, — это Зои почти промурлыкала. — Сколько же ты у него запросил? И что ты сказал вообще?

— Финч — председатель правления? — удивился Джон.

— Какой Финч? — удивилась в свою очередь Зои. — Рен его фамилия. Гарольд Рен. Погоди-ка… — Зои всегда соображала быстро, за это Джону и нравилась. — Откуда ты его знаешь, но не знаешь, кто он такой? Что между вами произошло? Ну-ка, Джон…

Но Джон уже отключился: у него не было никакого желания разговаривать с Главным Информатором ЦМ, как в шутку называли между собой Зои капсульники из класса Джона.

Итак, значит, Финч — председатель финансового правления… Это еще больше запутывало дело. Джон решил было, что он представляет одну из спецслужб Центральных Миров или какое-нибудь агентство внутри Патрульной службы с теми же примерно функциями. Ну кому еще, скажите на милость, мог потребоваться корабль с его конкретными талантами? А он, выходит, главный бухгалтер всея Регула… «Все страньше и страньше», — сказала Алиса. Не в бумажную же работу он думал запрячь Джона, для этого не предлагают новый двигатель!

Тут Джон обратил внимание, что по полю от пилотских казарм к нему целеустремленно шагает женщина. Что удивительно, не в патрульной форме и даже не в комбинезоне техника — она была одета в элегантный офисный костюм из летящего шелка и под мышкой держала старомодную папку для бумаг. У них что тут, клуб поклонников старины?

Среднего роста, невысокая и изящная, незнакомка была бы очень красива, если бы не гримаса отвращения на остроносом личике. Задрав голову, она пренебрежительно оглядела корпус Джона, потом произнесла:

— Ну ты, титановая башка, может, спустишь мне лифт? Сколько я еще должна тут стоять?

Джон, естественно, не послал ни одного импульса. Пусть либо говорит с ним с поля, либо карабкается по его корпусу сама, либо поворачивается и идет восвояси. Последний вариант предпочтительнее.

— Я понимаю, что тебе сложно разбирать сложные предложения, не говоря уже о базовой любезности, — холодно продолжила незваная гостья, — но у меня есть что тебе сказать по поводу Гарольда. И если ты немедленно не спустишь мне лифт, я припишу тебе такие штрафы, что вся твоя новообретенная самостоятельность улетит в трубу!

Джон терпеть не мог, когда ему угрожали, однако интуиция подсказывала ему, что этот визит заслуживает внимания. По всей видимости, женщина и в самом деле пришла поговорить о Финче. Но послал ее не Финч. И она очень зла на Джона, если судить по сжатому кулаку свободной руки и еле сдерживаемой дрожи в голосе.

Теперь, когда он примерно представлял, где она работает, он довольно быстро нашел фотографию женщины в базе данных. Саманта «Рут» Гроувз, глава отдела компьютерной безопасности в финансовом департаменте патрульной службы… Коллега Рена-Финча, стало быть. Главный хакер и главный бухгалтер — интересная парочка! Зачем им все-таки понадобился Джон?

Любопытство оказалось сильнее неприязни, поэтому лифт он все-таки спустил.

Не говоря ни слова приветствия, женщина прошествовала прямо в рубку, впечатывая подошвы модных сандалий в ковролин, и холодно спросила:

— Можно у тебя поинтересоваться, в какие игры ты играешь?

— Никаких игр, Саманта, — ответил Джон. — Могу я называть тебя Самантой? Раз уж ты назвала меня титановой башкой.

— Меня зовут Рут, — процедила она, — и ты мне поплатишься за то, что сделал с Гарольдом. Ты считаешь себя неуязвимым? Думаешь, тебя нельзя достать, раз ты спрятался за этой оболочкой? Так вот, если ты мне дашь только половину повода, я…

— Достанешь мой отключающий код из-под земли, вскроешь панель и разобьешь капсулу молотком? — холодно уточнил Джон. — Угрозы меня не пугают, Саманта.

— Нет, не думаю, что я смогу вытащить твой код из-под той защиты, которой его окружил Гарольд, — раздумчиво протянула Рут, — но это и не понадобится. Я когтями тебя выцарапаю или уроню сверху астероид — что-нибудь придумаю.

Она говорила с такой убежденностью, что Джон сразу поверил: уронит. Впрочем, его это все равно не взволновало. Куда неприятнее было другое.

— Эй, — резко сказал он. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Гарольд знает мой отключающий код?

Отключающие коды не положено знать никому вообще. Они хранятся в специальной базе данных, и к ним получают доступ только строго ограниченные лица при строго определенных обстоятельствах. Например, если физическому телу капсульника требуется медицинская операция или если сам капсульник несет для кого-то угрозу и его надо вырубить. Джонов код теперь, после того, как он обрел самостоятельность, должен был принадлежать только ему и никому больше.

— То есть ты не знаешь? — на губах Гроувз зазмеилась неприятная улыбка. — Ну надо же… То ли ты и в самом деле такой придурок, то ли просто редкостный гад...

— Предоставлю тебе судить по своему опыту, — спокойно ответил Джон, хотя внутренне он кипел.

Гроувз вытащила из папки пачку бумажных листов и швырнула их в Джонов пилон.

— Он к тебе неравнодушен, чертов ты придурок! Он десять лет уже следит за твоими… подвигами! Даже поднял твой генетический код и нанял художника… — она махнула рукой в сторону бумаг, бессильными белыми прямоугольниками осевшими на пол. — Так бы ты выглядел, по его мнению, если бы не та маленькая деталь, что ты родился с изуродованным телом. Он все делал — давал тебе лучшие заказы, хотя переживал всегда, если с тобой пропадала связь! Защищал, когда тебя хотели оштрафовать за твои художества! А ты? Что ты ему наговорил?

Джон почти не слушал ее, пораженно рассматривая рисунки через свои многочисленные камеры, поэтому ответил честно:

— Попросил стать моим напарником.

— Что? — она поглядела в центральную камеру так, будто сомневалась в психической нормальности Джона. — Он не приспособлен к этим вашим головоломным миссиям! Он же погибнет сразу!

— В любом случае он отказался.

— Он не мог отказаться, он всегда был мечтателем — хотел слетать до Конской головы и обратно!

Тут Гроувз запнулась, будто ей пришла в голову какая-то мысль.

— А, — пробормотала она. — Или если... Он слишком много о тебе знает, даже знает твой отключающий код… А его любимые люди… скажем так, у Гарольда не слишком-то хороший опыт отношений, — Гроувз поморщилась. — Черт побери, ну ты и устроил мне работу.

Она наклонилась вперед, к пульту, вжавшись пальцами в пилон, и Джону на миг показалось: в самом деле способна расковырять ногтями.

— Я попробую все исправить, — сказала она. — А ты… если посмеешь еще раз его обидеть — астероид покажется тебе праздником.

***

Финч — Джон все-таки думал о нем так, хоть и знал теперь настоящее имя — появился у его лифта к следующему полудню. У него были глубокие круги под глазами и общий вид тяжело невыспавшегося человека.

Джон без лишних слов опустил ему лифт и включил душ в пилотской кабине, чтобы нагреть холодную ванную.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарольд, заглянув на секунду в рубку.

Посмотрел прямо на центральный пилон.

— Извини, — пробормотал. — Рут сказала тебе про код. Я никогда бы не…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Джон. — Иди прими душ и выспись. Поговорим потом. У нас еще будет время.

До туманности Конская голова и обратно — целая прорва времени.


End file.
